Recent reports on the U.S. Biomedical Research Workforce have demonstrated alarmingly widening chasms in the retention and success of members of underrepresented minority (URM) populations and those from economically disadvantaged backgrounds entering and succeeding in biomedical research careers in comparison to their majority peers. Steep declines in retention of URM students from undergraduate to master's to those pursuing biomedical research doctoral degrees have been widely reported. It is imperative that this attrition be slowed so that the population engaged in biomedical research not only contributes to the diversity of perspectives but also reflects society at large. Several barriers to the success of these students have been identified. Studies have demonstrated that students who engage in research during their undergraduate training have a higher likelihood of success in graduation rates and in entering biomedical research careers. Four institutions in urban Detroit (University of Detroit Mercy, Marygrove College, Wayne County Community College District and Wayne State University) that collectively enroll about 47,300 undergraduate students of whom 24,495 (51.78%) belong to URM groups and greater than 50% are economically disadvantaged (Pell grant-eligible) have formed a consortium whose overarching goal is to help students overcome these barriers. The innovative programs developed by this REBUILD consortium will introduce undergraduate students eariy in their college careers to authentic research, provide mentored research throughout their college years, and professional development opportunities that will encourage students to complete undergraduate training and matriculate into biomedical graduate degree programs to ultimately excel as the next generation of biomedical research scientists. RELEV/\NCE (See instructions): Biomedical research has led to amazing discoveries over the decades. These discoveries are a credit to the prowess of our scientists. However, a large portion of our population feels disenfranchised from this field. The greatest creativity and advancement will come from a biomedical workforce that fully embraces our diversity. REBUILD Detroit aims to provide experiences that prepare underrepresented students to pursue hinmeriinal rareRrs thrf>iinh early, cnnsisffint and intentinnal intRrventinns throiiohniit their cnllfinR vear.q.